I'm jelly baby
by loonyloopyloey
Summary: Jonginin está ficando meio paranóica com a estranha aproximação da sua unnie com a novata. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Está tudo bem porque ela nem liga mesmo. Ciúmes? Nunca nem viu. {fem!kaisoo · fuffly}


Se arrependimento matasse Jonginin estaria voltando da quarta encarnação só naquele ano. Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou entrar para as líderes de torcida? Só porque Kyungsun com suamodéstia de Taubatéteve a ideia ridícula de substituir umas das meninas no grupo e para não ficar sozinha ainda arrastou Jonginin, que por sua vez não pôde recusar um pedido feito com tanto carinho por mensagens e com direito a vários emojis fofinhos.

E daí que a jovem de cabelos cor de rosa desbotado já dava aulas de balé? Pródigo da dança é assim mesmo, porém uma coisa é ensinar menininhas e menininhos de quatro a seis anos, outra coisa é ter que lidar com adolescentes que só querem que rebolar na frente da escola.

— Vou te falar viu Afrodite, eu não nasci para aguentar esse pessoal. Não tem condições. – Resmungou caminhando em direção ao vestiário do campo de futebol, geralmente elas ensaiavam na quadra, mas o lugar estava sendo usando para algum evento científico que provavelmente era muito mais interessante que o ensaio.

Ela tentou, jurando por toda a sua coleção de EPs do Ace of Angels, na época que entrou no grupo tentou não ter nenhum pensamento preconceituoso com as líderes de torcida da sua escola, mas elas eram insuportáveis e só as da escola dela que eram mesmo. Pode comprovar isso quando foram para um concurso decheerleaderse as outras meninas das outras escolas eram super gentis e conversam sobre tudo, bem diferente do seu grupo que só sabia falar de meninos, virgindades, meninos, festas e meninos.

Se bem que tirando desse grupo talvez até a capitã se salvasse, esse pessoal a estressava demais. E por isso mesmo saia gritando com meio mundo, não levava desaforo para casa.

Kim Jonginin não era obrigada a nada, mas não é como se ela não gostasse de como as meninas sempre pediam ajuda com os passos e dicas de dança. Reconhecimento é realmente uma dádiva. Estava ali pelo reconhecimento e pela sua unnie.

Na naquela semana em específico ela estava desanimada com tudo e todos. Suspeitava que Kyungsun não gostava mais dela e isso a deixou murchinha, coitada.

Tudo começou quando a professora de literatura resolveu em na última quizenda trocar todas as duplas e ela perdeu Kyungsun para uma das novatas, a tal de Byun Baekhee. Desde então sempre via as duas cochichando pelo intervalo e quando ela chegava perto as duas mudavam de assunto.

Quando sexta-feira chegou, Jonginin estava cansada de ficar criando infinitas teorias sobre o que aconteceria com seu pobre coração se Kyungsun a deixasse. E como dois e dois são três, ela juntou toda a sua preguiça para ir ao último ensaio antes das férias e do último jogo do ano letivo.

Estava atrasada, mas pelo menos já tinha vestido o uniforme de ensaio e só precisava guardar a bolsa pesada com vários cacarecos lúdicos que usaria para a aula de balé e na apresentação de verão das criancinhas. Finais de anos letivos eram sempre corridos, ainda mais para uma jovem professorinha como ela.

Abriu a porta e caminhou entre os armários, estava com fones de ouvido e não percebeu que o lugar não estava vazio. A música tocava no último volume, nada mais importava quando todos os seus sentimentos estavam sendo cantados pela melodiosa voz de Kali Uchis, fechou os olhos para dar um supiro triste. E quando decidiu abrir os olhos percebeu uma estranha movimentação de sombras se movendo perto da área em que ficavam os chuveiros.

Se fosse assombração ela iria gritar e sair correndo.

Abaixou os fones com orelhinhas de ursinho e apertou a alça da bolsa quando reconheceu as vozes.

— Sun unnie eu não quero criar problemas para vocês duas.

Baekhee soava um pouco nervosa. Não, não era assombração, mas o medo era real.

— Relaxa Baekkie, deus no céu e eu na Terra.

Típico de Do Kyungsun, a garota que desconhece a palavra modéstia.

— Por outro lado sua modéstia cadê ela né.

— Ya! Nini me fala isso todos os dias, mas fazer o quê.

Kim sorriu quando ouviu Kyungsun falando sobre si, mas logo fechou a cara e decidiu interromper a conversa.

— Eu falo o quê?

Fez-se perceber sua presença.

Kyung olhou de canto e sorriu, a desgraçada era realmente uma cara de pau, já Baekhee parecia querer entrar em colapso.

— O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? Kyung o ensaio já deve ter começado.

Toda e qualquer tentativa de parecer uma pessoa madura e indiferente não funcionou e Jonginin soou mais como uma criança birrenta.

— Eu já estava indo, mas a Baekkie tinha esquecido seu fichário comigo então eu vim aqui pegar para devolver a ela.

Argh! A bailarina queria contestar, mas viu o fichário azul sendo esmagado pelos braços finos da Byun. Né que ela parecia nervosa mesmo.

Antes que pudesse ter mais algum surto e agir de modo infantil por motivos de ciúmes, a porta do vestiário feminino é aberta repentinamente e a capitã Juno, entrou irritada, irada cheia de ódio e rancor no coração.

— Ninguém atende o celular nessa escola? O jogo é amanhã e só temos agora para ensaiar e as madames estão de conversinha?!

— Relaxa Juno, já estávamos indo. Eu hein, você precisar ficar mais calma mulher. Vou te indicar uns sucos naturais que minha mãe faz, são ótimos para relaxar.

Kyungsun não tinha medo do perigo,Jonginin até daria um beliscão nela, porém ela só queria terminar aquele ensaio de uma vez por todas, e depois sair correndo para o estúdio de dança. Talvez ela chegasse em casa e se entupisse de refrigerante de laranja enquanto ouvia sua playlist de músicas super tristes.

A capitã por outro lado, deu um gritinho meio contido e saiu resmungando. Baek já tinha se mandado sorrateiramente desde quando a capitã tinha entrado no vestiário.

Jonginin abriu seu armário com uma rapidez absurda e jogou todas as suas coisas lá dentro de qualquer jeito, nem respondeu quando Kyungsun chamou por ela, ignorou-a e saiu correndo.

Tanto alvoroço e gritaria para um ensaio decente e no final cai uma chuva rápida o suficiente para deixar o gramado molhado demais para fazer qualquer movimento. Como esperado, a capitã ficou irritada pela chuva estragar sua tarde e seu cabelo.

Quando apenas caia um sereno, todas as garotas já tinham ido embora.

Jonginin vegetava um pouco na mureta perto da arquibancada. Estava com preguiça de ir pegar suas coisas no armário, decidiu ficar quieta com os olhos fechando aproveitando o fim da chuva.

Suspirou triste quando se lembrou de ver Kyungsun e Baekhee conversando tão próximas no vestiário, queria ter mais coragem para perguntar se Kyung ainda correspondia aos seus sentimentos.

Odiava ter dezesseis anos e todo esse estresse na cabeça.

Ao longe ouviu uma risada conhecida, nem precisava abrir os olhos para saber quem debochava de si.

— Tá rindo do que seu projeto de gente? – pergutou, internamente contando oito mafagafinhos.

— De você mesmo sua metida, toda com ciúmes da Baekhee.

Jonginin desviou o olhar para a tinta escorrendo do cartaz pendurado perto da entrada do campo. Realmente aquele poderia ter sido um bom anúncio se não parecesse que crianças de três anos pintaram aquilo, pelo o amor de Afrodite onde é que estava o senso artístico daquele povo? Sua mãe não pagava aquelas mensalidades absurdas para ela ver aquilo. E para muito menos a Kim ainda não tinha descoberto porque se deu o trabalho de levantar da sua cama quentinha para ver Kyungsun em tamanha pouca vergonha em plena luz do dia.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Mas eu sei do que você gostaria de falar.

Okay! Ela não queria enganar ninguém, muito menos sua Kyung. Negar não era mais uma opção.

Respirou fundo e juntou toda a sua coragem, que não era muita, mas era algo.

— É ESTOU COM CIÚMES SIM E NÃO TÔ NEM AÍ. - Gritou e balançou a cabeça meio desesperada, as marias chiquinhas cor de rosa amarradas de cada lado balançaram também. — Não me dá mais atenção, só fica conversando com a novata e nem me fala nada, quanto eu chego perto vocês mudam de assunto e de noite eu nem recebo mais um mísero boa noite. Você sabe o quanto me faz falta os emojis de coraçõezinhos pretos, unicórnios e sorvete?

Kyungsun queria gargalhar bem alto, rir até faltar-lhe oxigênio. O que seria impossível, mas são modos de dizer. Para ela não tinha cena mais fofa e linda como a que via.

O uniforme de líder de torcida estava um pouco úmido, as pernas longas e firmes por causa do balé estavam a mostra, o short-saia negro do uniforme não cobria muita coisa, as meias por outro lado chegavam até o joelho. Os tênis brancos estavam com um pouco de lama e o top sem mangas colado no corpo da Kim ressaltavam os seios medianos.

— Por mais que eu goste muito de te ver toda vermelhinha de raiva, eu prefiro te ver vermelhinha de vergonha quando eu te beijo. – Kyungsun desencostou-se da grade de proteção do campo e lentamente foi se aproximando de Jonginin. — Eu não tenho culpa, eu tinha um assunto importante com a Baek.

— Mas precisa ficar tão perto dela? E de cochichos por todos os cantos? Precisa ficar pegando na mão dela? Não sabia que precisava de tudo isso. Eu também não sabia que meu posto de melhor amiga não era mais suficiente para você me contar as coisas.

— Nini não fica assim, não é um segredo meu, eu não posso sair contando por aí.

— Ótimo! Quando puder contar me procure.

Jonginin se remexeu para sair da mureta, mas Kyungsum a segurou pela cintura com movimentos rápidos. Bem, existe um motivo para ela ser a estrela judoca/líder de torcida da escola não é mesmo?

— NÃO! Não vai embora. –Kyungsun pediu. —Eu te conheço como conheço a palma da minha mão Jonginnie e foi por isso que eu pedi permissão para te falar também. Esse era o motivo de eu ter me atrasado para o ensaio para ir falar com a Baekkie.

— Hum, e o que mais?

— Ela estava meio desesperada porque uma certa Oh Sehunin, também conhecida como sua prima, tinha roubado o primeiro beijo dela e como eu sou uma pessoa super legal e confiável a Baekhee pediu minha ajuda porque era o primeiro beijo dela, ainda mais com uma loira louca e sem sendo de moda. A menina estava confusa e precisava de ajuda.

— Sei. Modéstia lá em baixo a sua né.

— Me perdoa por não ter te dado tanta atenção, eu queria te falar, mas não podia. Eu não quero ser ignorada por você, ainda nem ganhei um beijinho hoje.

Kim decidiu que era uma boa causa, até porque ela mesma já tinha passado por isso quando conheceu a Kyung há três anos. Parou de balançar as pernas e as usou para envolver o quadril da Do. Segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos delicadas e as unhas perfeitamente pintadas com um rosa pastel, quase da cor do seu cabelo, o rosto já não tinha mais as expressões ciumentas e se preparava para beijar a outra garota.

— Perdoo sim, mas com a condição de que senhorita me espere depois do balé para tomarmos sorvete e você me encher de mimos. Afinal, eu fiquei a semana toda me remoendo pensando que você não gostava mais de mim.

— Não existe nenhuma Do Kyungsun em todo o universo que não goste de Kim Jonginin, principalmente se ela for um bebê ciumento como você.

Jonginin sorriu aliviada. Ela precisava mesmo era de muitos, muitos, muitos beijinhos, uma grande taça de sorvete no fim e tudo estaria bem.


End file.
